Snowball Fight 2155
by Jen717
Summary: Snowball: snow pressed into a ball for throwing playfully. This is Snowball Fight '55, a winter to remember.


**Eep****! I wrote this and forgot to put in a disclaimer! So here it is. Sadly, I do not own the following characters. ****Paramount**** does. But they seem to have forgotten about Travis, so maybe I can have him then. :-P**

FWAPP! A wet, slushy snowball hit Hoshi just below her neck, stinging her skin with icy coldness. She whipped around, only to find Malcolm packing another ball with the knee-deep snow that blanketed the park.

"Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Ensign." He straightened, and whipped the silver sphere at her. Ducking, it harmlessly exploded on the trunk of a near-by tree.

Grinning, Hoshi caught on quickly and packed her own tight ball of snow and chucked it at Malcolm. He ducked to the side, and the ball flopped back into the snow.

"You need to spend more time in the armoury." Malcolm commented, grinning evilly.

"I think my aim is good enough, thank you very much." She replied as she scooped up another handful.

"Your aim is good. You're just not quick enough." Malcolm's grin deepened.

"Is that so!" Hoshi said, whipping her next snow ball at him. He ducked, but not in time, and her snow ball hit him on the side of his neck. "Bulls-eye!" Hoshi cheered. But she had spoken too soon. Snow hit her Starfleet jacket and splattered onto her face with surprising force. Trip pranced up beside Malcolm.

"I never thought Canada would be so much fun! I love it here!" He said.

Malcolm smirked. "Would it be fun if I did this?" Malcolm reached up and dunked a handful of down the Commander's back.

"What the!" He screeched, and danced about trying to get the snow out from down his back.

Hoshi took her chance, packing two snowballs and throwing one at each of the officers. Her first snow ball knocked Trip off his feet in his wild dance, and the second went right over Malcolm's head.

"50/50." Hoshi commented.

"You need to improve." Malcolm noted again.

"And you need better tactics." Hoshi said quickly, noting the size of the nearest tree. It was medium in height, and shouldn't be too hard to climb. Grabbing onto one of the lower branches, she heaved herself up, throwing her feet among the branches. Snow cascaded down onto the Lieutenant, washing him in a frosty chill. A snow ball, thrown by an approaching Travis, barely added to his now wet clothes and skin.

"How's it going, Lieutenant?" He asked. "You know, if you gain a few pounds, then walk around in red, you would make a very convincing Santa Claus."

Malcolm slowly turned to him, a murderous look on his face. "Hey, you want to volunteer for chief elf?" In one swift movement, Malcolm gathered an armload of snow and hurled it at Travis. It hit him square in the face, along with twin snow balls from Hoshi and Trip.

Quickly scraping the stinging snow out of his face, he shouted "This means war!"

And all of a sudden, in fast, chaotic movements, everybody was throwing and ducking and scooping and screaming and laughing. Snow flew through the air, trees were shaken, and everybody become bone-cold and soaked.

"What on Earth is going on here!" Demanded a voice. Everybody turned to look. Archer stood, looking very angry indeed, as if dealing with mischievous, restless children. Beside him stood an ever-expressionless T'pol.

"We're having a snow ball fight, sir." Trip answered.

"A snow ball fight?! You're supposed to be mature officers and set an example for the rest of the crew!" Archer bellowed.

"Captain." T'pol tried to interrupt, but he kept blasting full-steam.

"What do you think this says to the rest of the crew? That they can slack and behave like --!" Archer never got the chance to finish. An extra large, super cold snow sphere had hit him in the mouth. After a few moments of awkward silence, Archer asked, emphasizing with deadly authority every word, "Who threw that?"

Travis, Malcolm, Hoshi and Trip looked innocently at the snow balls they each held. Suddenly Hoshi giggled.

"Is there something you find amusing, Ensign?"

"Welcome to Canada, sir!" And all at once the four Humans threw their snowballs at their Captain, knocking him off his feet. They resumed their chaotic war, with T'pol uncharacteristically joining in the fight. Archer did too, after he stood and got into the swing of things.

Things probably couldn't have gotten more chaotic. That is, until Phlox, from a distance, threw a chunk of snow the size of a small boulder at the group of officers. Scooping up a bigger chunk of snow, he tossed it again at the crowd, seemingly with only a small thrust of his hand. It whacked against Travis and T'pol, sending them sprawling on their backs in the deep snow.

"Fortunately for me," He said as he joined the group. "I have the advantage of naturally strong arms."

"You can't have strong arms if we break 'em." Archer pointed out.

"I beg your pardon!" Phlox said. But he became the next person to be knocked down with multiple snow balls.


End file.
